Somethings Never Change
by Aerisa Turner
Summary: Jack, Ralph and a few other 'old friends' meet up four years after getting off the island. What would happen if they ended up meeting at the same school, on the very first day? This was for an english assignment so please be nice. Completed.


Disclaimer: I don't own the novel Lord of the Flies. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[ London, England ]  
  
He walked down the warm summer day's street. Reaching the corner he paused, waiting for the light to change. He stood there the breeze lightly hitting against his slim muscular body, his wide strong shoulders. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black belt and a white t-shirt. He had taken off his black leather jacket and had thrown it over his left shoulder while still holding onto it with his fingers.  
  
As he did this, his eyes were scanning the summer scenery around him; from the black streetlamps, to the green garbage bags that lined the streets, as he waiting for the lights to change. The teen brushed back his fair hair, letting it fall back in line just a bit above his shoulders. His mind still lost in thought. 'I can't believe that the break is already,' he thought, sighing out deeply. 'I just hope that I won't run into him today or any other day for that matter. Just as long as he stays away from Marlene...' Then teen paused as he looked around then shook his head. 'Where's Piggster this time?...Sometimes I still miss Piggy. His face, just before he died...I can still see it. It still haunts my dreams now, even after all these years.'  
  
"Ralph!" a voice called from behind.  
  
The fair-haired teen turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Yoh, Piggster." Ralph greeted his friend, giving him a high-five.  
  
Piggster punched Ralph in the arm, lightly. "I told you not to call me that...it reminds my of my cous. Piggy."  
  
Ralph laughed lightly, as the two friends started walking across the street. "Sorry about that Pete. But you know that you remind me a lot of him." Ralph apologized, looking over at his friend. They had met shortly after Ralph and the other boys got back to Britain, four years ago.  
  
The black-haired boy continued walking, not noticing that Ralph was looking at him. His green eyes looking straight in front of him as memories of his favourite cousin flashed right before him.  
  
"I wonder if Jack's still the same." Ralph said, voicing his thought.  
  
"He probably still wants to kill you even after all this time." Pete paused for a minute before continuing. "I saw him recently. He looks like some gang member now, motorcycle and all."  
  
"I heard that he got kicked out of Crescentville High for..."  
  
"...almost killing someone..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Who the...?' Pete thought as he and Ralph turned around, towards the sound of advancing footsteps. They had been following them for quite some time now.  
  
"Samneric. What are you two doing back?" Ralph asked surprised.  
  
"We're going to school..."  
  
"Yeah...we just moved back here last week"  
  
"During the break." The twins nodded in agreement.  
  
Ralph and Pete looked at the two brothers in astonishment as they walked in front of them.  
  
'I can't believe that they haven't changed at all.' Pete thought as he chuckled to himself. 'They even still dress the same. That is, everything but the colour of their shirts. Guess they got caught switching classes again.'  
  
"Is it true?" Ralph questioned Eric, whom was wearing a blue shirt today. Or at least that's what Ralph thought.  
  
"Yeah. I think he really did get that eagle tattoo...on the upper part of his left arm." Answered the twin in the red shirt, Eric.  
  
"Ralph, can't you tell us a part?" Questioned Sam whom Ralph had mistaken him for his brother earlier.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"It's not surprising since you two haven't been here in two years." Pete added.  
  
"Anyways we better hurry up and get to school."  
  
"Too late for that. We're already here." Pete informed Eric as he pointed to their school, CrestVille High.  
  
The four teens walked up the pathway that led deeper into the school territory. The twisted dirt path slowly led the close friends along, through the grassy land and up to the stone stair-filled hill, which would eventually bring them to the front doors of the 'evil place', their school.  
  
When boys made it to the end of the dirt path they came to a large flat landing where all the teens would hang out before heading up the stone stairs for class. The four teens paused.  
  
"Ralph...who's that?" asked Eric as he pointed to a large group of guys, that for some reason looked every familiar.  
  
"Who? Where?" questioned one very confused Ralph.  
  
"I see," Sam started, catching on to what his twin was saying. "Over there, by that girl, Marlene. The one you've liked for the longest time."  
  
Hearing the name of his rush, Ralph quickly started looking through the crowd of people that Eric had pointed at earlier.  
  
"No way..." Ralph said most speechless when he realized who the guy beside Marlene was. Not only was he someone that Ralph recognized, the guy was also hitting on Marlene, HIS girl.  
  
"Well, well. Look who we have here." One of the guys said as he began walking towards Ralph and the other three boys. The group of guys that were around Marlene were following him, closely behind like a wave of people.  
  
The group of boys stopped about two metres or so in front of Ralph, Samneric and Pete.  
  
"Ralph, you're still alive." The boy who last spoke commented coldly. His light blue eyes were looking directly at Ralph with some kind of deep hatred burning within them. "That's too bad isn't, boys?" he asked, turning his freckled face to the boys beside him.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"So you still remember me. Eh? I should've killed you when we were on that damn island." Jack said as he crossed his arms across his bony chest.  
  
The both of them hadn't changed much since the last time they saw each another, just a bit taller.  
  
"Still with your so called 'hunters' I see." Ralph commented.  
  
"We were great hun-"  
  
Ralph interrupted Jack's sentence with an outburst of laughter. Jack just glared at him, his cheeks turning red hot, his temper raising. In one move he pulled out his switchblade from his pocket, opened it and charged at Ralph. Ralph granted as the knife hit him in the side and both boys fell to the ground and began to flight... 


End file.
